


Champagne Bubbles

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Champagne, Cute but not fluff, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Russian Pet Names, Smut, Vodka, honeymoon suite, romantic, sweater weather quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villanelle buys a hotel’s honeymoon suite for Eve and herself, and ends up enjoying it in more ways than one (because raiding the bar of vodka is always a bonus).One of my friends helped me come up with this idea and after repetitively sending updates, I’ve finally come up with the finished product.Hope you all enjoy! <3{details in the notes}
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 65





	Champagne Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Krasotka - gorgeous, beauty   
> Liybimaya - darling, my love  
> Dorogaya - darling, dear  
> Malishka - baby
> 
> ❤️❣️💌  
> She knows what I think about  
> And what I think about  
> One love, two mouths  
> One love, one house  
> No shirt, no blouse  
> Just us, you find out  
> ❤️❣️💌

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞ ➳❥⋆ *⁺ ⑅

The honeymoon suite smelled of rose, the aroma filling Villanelle’s nose as she stepped around the room. The crimson wallpaper bordered the pale red floor, allcolour schemes were based off of red or pink, the general romantic flavour needed in a honeymoon suite. 

The room consisted of a short bar with pink lights on the left wall, a few feet away from a short flight of steps that led to a king size bed covered in rose petals. Which was evidently the source of the rose smell. The petals were scattered in a heart formation on the duvet, with a bottle of champagne lying between the cushions. It was a fine brand, French and expensive, just the sort of thing Villanelle would buy for herself. But now she had a lover, why not share the taste?

There were sequinned chairs and a petite table that lined the right wall on the bar’s floor. The suite was amazing, everything Villanelle expected. 

She had paid quite a lot for it, wanting nothing more than to seduce her little detective and to leave marks that her husband would surely see. Not that Villanelle cared what Niko would do, she just wanted to make it clear that Eve was hers. Villanelle’s mind raced at the thought of hearing Eve’s whimpers, her slick wetness that would fill Villanelle’s waiting mouth. She rolled her tongue around her mouth, imagining Eve’s taste painting the roof of it. Villanelle threw her head back and her eyelids flickered shut. The only thing bringing her back to reality was the shrill sound of the doorbell.

Groaning and throwing her head back down, she frowned. She sighed and turned to the door, making the few steps toward it. Villanelle opened it all the way and slanted her body as she leaned on her left hand. 

Her expression must have made the bellboy uncomfortable because he shifted his feet and looked at the floor.

“Your guest is here, she’s in the lobby.” 

“Ah, thank you.”

Villanelle nodded as she stepped out and shut the door.

“Did you like the room?”

The bellboy asked as he tailed behind her.

“Yes, it was everything I asked for, thank you again.” 

Villanelle turned her head to smile at him and then she stopped at the elevator door.

“Good, if you need anything else I’m always down the hallway.”

He gestured behind him and chuckled nervously. 

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,”

Villanelle started as the lift doors opened.

“We aren’t to be bothered for the night.”

Villanelle skipped down the last few steps leading to the lobby and a wide grin spread over her face. She eyed the dark bob of curls standing by the reception desk and her cheeks flushed. 

Eve was wearing her usual coat, the pasty black with caramel fur at the cuff. She wore simple black trousers underneath and her hair was tied back in a messy bun. 

Villanelle tiptoed up behind her and loosened Eve’s hair, her curls falling elegantly onto her shoulders and a few strands bouncing over her eyes. Eve turned on her heels and greeted Villanelle by jumping into her arms and peppering her with kisses. Villanelle stumbled backwards and then burst into short fits of laughter as Eve hugged her tight. Villanelle found and caressed Eve’s waist as Eve tucked her hair behind her ears. She explained hurriedly why she had turned up late to the hotel but Villanelle just giggled. When Eve realised Villanelle hadn’t responded she watched eagerly for Villanelle to say something. 

“No worries.” 

Villanelle finally replied, her Russian accent curling the last word and sinking her voice deeper. 

She moved her hands down to Eve’s ass and gave it a squeeze, winking at her when Eve straightened up. A heavy blush flooded Eve’s face and she looked at the ground, but her hands went to grasp Villanelle’s. 

“Shall I take you to our room,  _ dorogaya _ ?”

Villanelle smirked, craning her head to look cockily at Eve. 

Eve giggled and swung their hands. 

As the women made their way back up the stairs to the elevator, the receptionist gave them both a confused look, but Villanelle dismissed it with a glare.

Waiting patiently, Eve stood as the lift doors closed. Once they shut, she turned to Villanelle and pulled her in by the sides of her shirt. Villanelle made a noise of amusement and snaked her arms around Eve’s back from under her coat. 

“ _ Liybimaya _ , you really can’t wait, can you?” 

Villanelle purred, her index finger tracing a heart on the thin material that was Eve’s shirt.

“Are you happy to see me?”

Eve asked out of the blue, her eyes yearning for Villanelle’s answer.

Villanelle paused, searching for something behind the question, before answering.

“Of course,  _ krasotka _ . I’m always happy to see you.”

Villanelle spoke truthfully, kissing Eve lightly on the nose before the lift doors opened.

“This way.” 

Villanelle grinned.

Eve breathed happily and followed behind Villanelle. When they got to the suite door, Villanelle pushed Eve in front of her. She covered the detective’s eyes with one hand and turned the door knob with the other. 

Eve felt a warm light sink in through Villanelle’s fingers and she bit down on her lip to hold back a smile. Villanelle urged her forward and Eve heard her shut the door behind them. Once the blonde positioned them both in the centre of the first floor, next to the bar, she slowly removed her hand from Eve’s face. Eve winced slightly at the rush of the soft coloured light. She gasped once her eyes had adjusted and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

“What is-“ 

She started.

“This all for you  _ malishka _ . All for us.”

Villanelle murmured, her hands already running up Eve’s back as the woman took everything in. 

“How much did it all cost? I mean.. everything looks so expensive!”

Eve spluttered, turning swiftly to Villanelle and looking at her with concern.

Villanelle let out a scoff and began walking to the bar.

When Eve followed her and reached out to touch Villanelle’s arm, desperate for an answer, Villanelle silenced her with a look that said ‘ _ Did you forget how much money I own? _ ’ 

Eve pulled back in understanding and continued to glance about the room, pacing around and observing all of the little details, such as the petite pink fairy lights that hung above the bar, or the velvet crimson lace that lined the chairs. As much as she trusted Villanelle, there was still a part of Eve that wanted to know how much money she did in fact own. But, when it came down to their life together, money didn’t matter.

Suddenly, Eve’s body relaxed. She felt at peace with the room, with Villanelle, and having the night to themselves. She realised that she wanted nothing more than to lay bare with the assassin throughout the night, blissfully unaware of anything else.

“Hey,”

Villanelle’s soft voice filled the silence as she rose up from behind the bar.

“Let’s get you drunk?”

She held up a large bottle of something that looked like vodka, and she cocked her head to the side with a grin plastered across her face.

“Have you ever had sex with another woman?” 

Eve shot up from her glass and stared at Villanelle, who was looking away.

“Have you?”

She mumbled.

At this, Villanelle scoffed and turned to look at Eve. 

She had taken a new bottle of vodka to have for herself, and it weighed down her hand. Her free hand lay across the bar counter, her body slanted back on it. The lights shone dimly behind her and it looked as if it was hugging her sides. Her hair was messy and tangled and she ran her hand through it, causing the right side to flip and create a side part. The parted hair fell delicately over Villanelle’s left eye and as she brought her hand back down, she tucked it behind her ear. Once her hand retook it’s place on the counter, she blinked and smirked at Eve, her eyes darting down. 

“Of course. I’ve met a lot of women, some of which were ones I had to kill, but I always gave them a good time beforehand. Some were so beautiful I just had to get them alone, to seduce them and to give them a night they’ll never forget,”

Villanelle described, taking a swig of alcohol afterwards.

“So, have you?”

Eve paused, her finger playing across the rim of her glass, her eyes absentmindedly glancing away.

“No,”

She murmured.

“But I can definitely think of times where I thought about it.”

After saying this, she glanced back at Villanelle, who had bit down on her lip.

The women had a strange relationship, the occasional flirt, the cheeky taunt, but never had they took it as far as to have sex. They both thought about it, and they both knew the other did, but it never seemed right to act on it. But now, with Niko being out of the picture for the time being and with them having a honeymoon suite to themselves for the next few days, it started to sink in how much they both needed this. 

Villanelle drew a slow breath, her bottle chinking on the glass counter as she placed it down. 

Eve brought her glass to her lips, pretending to be oblivious of Villanelle’s actions as the blonde stepped out from behind the bar. She sipped the sharp vodka and began to feel Villanelle’s hands move up her waist. She pretended not to care but when she felt Villanelle’s dainty fingers near her breasts, she inhaled strongly and put down her glass.

“Care to find out what it’s like?”

Villanelle whispered, her hot breath travelling up Eve’s neck and sending hairs to stand on end. Eve’s tongue prodded softly at her heavy lips, feeling her mouth water. She worked her teeth together, trying not to give in so easily to the assassin’s enticing touch.

Eve shifted from the place she was perched on her bar stool. As she moved, Villanelle dragged her hands up to Eve’s neck and tugged at the matted curls, letting them fall down her back. Villanelle smirked and leaned in to bite Eve’s neck, causing Eve to suck in a breath and bring one hand backwards. Her fingers touched Villanelle’s thigh behind her and hesitated after touching it. 

“You can touch me, you know.”

Villanelle told Eve, inclining her leg forwards.

Eve exhaled a trembling breath and slowly lifted off her chair. Villanelle removed her hands from Eve’s hair and let them fall to her sides. She turned and walked down the few steps to the bed, reaching out to grasp the champagne bottle between the pillows. Turning to Eve, who was now standing above the stairs, Villanelle wrapped her fingers around the rubbery cork. She satisfyingly popped it open and mist cascaded over the opening of the bottle. Eve felt a burning sensation flare up between her legs.

“Come here.”

Villanelle purred, her dark eyes flicking to eye Eve’s curves.

As Eve made her way down to Villanelle, Villanelle guided her to the left wall. Eve stumbled backwards as Villanelle’s hand held her waist and the other hand held the champagne to the light. 

Villanelle smirked and she gave Eve a daring look. She stripped Eve of her remaining clothes, a shirt and trousers, and had to let go of Eve to stop herself from consuming her right there and then. Cockily angling the alcohol to Eve’s chest, she winked at her before tipping it over.

The champagne dripped down Eve’s body, the liquid sending her legs to tremble as it soaked into her folds. She straightened up against the wall, the alcohol surpassing her breasts and running down her stomach. Her body relaxed as Villanelle brought the glass bottle to her lips, the intoxicating scent filling Eve’s nose as the drink did her mouth. She swallowed down as much as she could take, feeling her head swim.

Eve groaned and threw her head back after Villanelle took the bottle to take a swig herself. Both women equally drunk after vodka and champagne, Villanelle placed the glass bottle down on the nightstand and worked her hands up Eve’s body. She first graced them over Eve’s breasts and then wrapped them around Eve’s neck. Eve inclined her head nearer to Villanelle’s and clashed their lips together, sharing the alcohol that still lingered on their tongues. Behind closed eyelids, both their eyes rolled back, through kisses and drinks, the pair had forgotten all they stood for and all that was left was two unlikely lovers in a place where they were finally alone. 

Villanelle’s hands moved quickly, caressing Eve’s breasts and rubbing the drink into her skin. As they deepened the kiss, short bites on each other’s supple lips, Eve rested her hands on Villanelle’s waist whilst the blonde worked on her torso. Soon, the delicate hands reached between Eve’s thighs, pinching ever so slightly near Eve’s clit. The sensation made shocks run through Eve’s body and she whimpered until Villanelle pulled away from the kiss. Instead, Villanelle coloured the expanse of skin that was exposed on Eve’s neck. Her dainty fingers massaged Eve’s labia and she could already feel it swell. Eve tilted her head to the left like a rag doll and Villanelle sucked down on her shoulder, marking the sensitive areas with a bite. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” 

Villanelle said, deep and guttural, as Eve moaned out from all the attention.

Villanelle then slid her fingers inside Eve, making the detective shoot her hands up to Villanelle’s hair and grab fistfuls of it. As Villanelle explored deeper and curled her fingers, she felt Eve tug at her blonde locks to go faster. 

Their bodies were fitting together, Eve’s hands tied in Villanelle’s hair, Villanelle biting down on Eve’s shoulder if she pulled too hard, Villanelle’s fingers thrusting inside Eve, and Eve’s leg now wrapping around Villanelle’s waist. 

“Come on,  _ malishka _ .”

Villanelle mumbled, working hard on Eve until she felt her tighten. 

Eve gripped Villanelle’s hair as her body shook. Her leg pulled Villanelle closer so that the length of Villanelle’s arm rubbed against her body. Wet champagne that was still trickling over Eve’s torso soaked in to Villanelle’s shirt sleeve. 

Eve moaned out loud and her head was thrown back against the wall. As her orgasm subsided, Villanelle’s fingers slowed inside of her and she pulled them out. As Eve recollected her posture and moved her head back down, she looked back at Villanelle. The blonde cockily brought her fingers up to her mouth and opened it, her tongue dangling under them. Eve raised her eyebrows in challenge and then watched as Villanelle took them in whole, Eve’s taste spreading throughout her mouth. Villanelle’s eyes rolled back and soon, Eve removed Villanelle’s hand and instead replaced it with her lips. Their kiss was just the press of each other’s lips, basking in the other’s warmth and treasuring the moment.

“Baby, are you done?” 

Eve called out.

She was laying on their bed, nestled between rose petals, wearing a simple pyjama t-shirt and shorts. Her body was exhausted but her mind was racing. She lay on her side in the middle of the mattress, her eyes lazily blinking. Eve waited for Villanelle to finish brushing her teeth. 

After her call for her, Villanelle appeared from the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She grinned and took the toothbrush out, her hand then resting on her hip. As she observed Eve drifting off to sleep, her expression softened and her stance relaxed. 

“..You’ve never meant more to me.”

She whispered, her eyes filling with adoration. 

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞ ➳❥⋆ *⁺ ⑅

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
